Avenci "Paleface"
Avenci Avenci is a fairly average looking human male, a little big, at 6'4", but he wears plain clothes under a Chain Shirt. He wouldn't draw any notice, if it weren't for his choice of weapons, or a lack thereof. He carries no blade, axe, hammer, bow, or polearm; no, he uses shields. He carries 3 on his person, one on each arm and one slung across his back. Avenci joined up with TPH a few years ago after failing a hit put out on Ainarra Spellhold. Statistics & Basic Information Full Name: Avenci "Paleface" (Avenci) Race: Human Gender: Male Class: Scout, Fighter Alignment: 0, -1 (Neutral) Deity: Mitaeya, Hendua, Devuu, and Vengou Age (DY): 37 Age (EY): 28 Weapon: ---------------Stormmaker: A +4/+2 Bashing, Flaming, Shock Heavy Steel-Spiked Shield ---------------Stormbreafer: A +4/+2 Bashing, Frost, Shock Heavy Steel-Spiked Shield ---------------Storm'sguard: A +2/+4 Bashing, Deflecting, Improved Electricity Resist, Frost and Fire Resist Heavy Steel-Spiked Shield Notable Mechanics: 50ft speed, Improved Shield Bash, Shield Specialty, Shield Ward, Shield Sling, Agile Shield Fighter, Shield Slam, Shield Charge, Hurling Charge, Quick Draw, Greater Powerful Charge, Improved Trip, Skirmish Bonuses +6d6/+5AC Languages: Hadozee, Darfellan, Oceanic, Undercommon(Accented) Appearance Height: 6'4" Weight: 254lbs Eyes: Brown Hair: Reddish-Brown Armor: +2 Chain Shirt Personality & Traits Notable Behaviours: Sleeps with his shields, one under his head, one under his back, and one over his torso. Trademark Characteristic: Ferocious in battle, reserved outside it Fatal Flaw: Really bad at hiding dislike or following social graces. Backstory Taken in by an Orc named Rarn'LAN after his people were slaughtered by Rarn'LAN's warband, Avenci was raised among Orcs, Hadozee, Wild Elves, Catfolk, and a few Darfellan on the Jagged Isles. He lived the first part of his life known only by his adoptive father's moniker for him "Paleface". The term was not affectionate. By the age of 6, his father was trying to teach him how to fight. It didn't take long for Rarn'LAN to give up on teaching him hand-to-hand combat, so he put an axe and a shield in his han and told him to attack. Of course, Paleface was knocked on his ass. This kept happening, to his father's frustration. Day after day his father beat him down with a greatclub, day after day Paleface stumbled to bed bloody and dazed. Eventually, his father lost it. It probably took about 3 weeks, overall, though Avenci has trouble remembering it well. His father disarmed him, and then laid him out with a blow to the head, but he didn't stop, he broke Paleface's arm, his ribs, and swung to crush his face in, but, miraculously, a shield was in the way. Paleface had raised his arm, and held it fast. His father stepped back, and swung again, with all his strength, and it collided with he shield, not going an inch farther. After a third swing, Rarn'LAN walked away in a fury. That was the day Paleface learned something important, if your opponent can't hurt you, they can't win. If they can't win, you can't lose. The next day, Paleface was ready, he didn't grab the axe, just the shield. "Hah, accepting defeat already?! You're nothing!" his father roared as he charged. "You were supposed to be more!" came the guttural roar as Rarn'LAN swung. It collided with a thunder on Paleface's shield. "BETTER!" as another swing came, Paleface stood fast. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE A WARRIOR!", and that's when it happened. Paleface knocked aside his father's strike, swinging his arm back, laying the shield across the side of Rarn'LAN's face and going further. His father had somehow made it to the ground. Paleface had done that. After that there was no more sparring, no more trying to kill Paleface in 'practice'. Paleface still didn't fit in, he'd never fit in, but he'd gotten himself a leg to stand on. He fought with that band for a few more years until another human came by. This man's name was Avenci Worldworker, of the School of the Planes in Djera, across the ocean and the desert. He was astounding. Paleface looked at him, and saw a twig of a person, weak, but then he saw him fight, and it was beautiful. Avenci, the Djeran man, bested the strongest three chiefs of the band, one after the other, and then ccalmly explained hat all he was interested in was a night's stay and some food. That was who Paleface wanted to be, someone strong, someone great. Alas, Paleface was not great, Paleface was a pitiful member of a pitiful warband fighting for pitiful reasons on a downright pitiful series of plateaus. To be continued.... Category:NPCs Category:Characters